


It’s a small world

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were Donna’s date. You're dating my girlfriend's mother. Oh, this is fantastic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a small world

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after Wednesday's episode, I had to write this. Because ohmygod Donna and Captain Lance. The potential for hilarity is limitless. 
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour in the middle of the night so I hope there aren't any spelling errors or anything. This is the first thing I've written in months so I'm a bit rusty.

“Laurel? Are you okay?” Felicity asked, seeing her friend staring at her phone with a frown.  
“Yeah. It’s just Sara. I just got her back and now she’s gone again. I'm just going to miss her.” Laurel said  
“I know you will. I was even looking forward to having her here. But she needs time to figure everything out. She'll come back when she’s ready.” Felicity said  
“I know.” Laurel said with a slight smile.  
Oliver walked back into the room, now dressed in his normal clothing.   
“Felicity, you ready?” Oliver asked  
Felicity nodded before turning back to Laurel.  
“You should come over and have dinner. Oliver’s cooking and he always makes way too much for the two of us.” Felicity said with a laugh.   
“Isn't your mom still in town?” Laurel asked  
“She has a date tonight.” Felicity said with an eye roll.   
Laurel laughed as she stood up, grabbing her bag.   
“Alright, I’ll come over. Thea won't be home tonight anyways.” Laurel said  
“Please don't remind me. I’m tempted to fire Alex.” Oliver said  
“Oh, stop. He’s a nice guy, Thea could do a lot worse.” Felicity said   
“Nobody will ever be good enough for Thea to you, Oliver.” Laurel stated as they waited for the elevator.   
“In my defense, the only good guy she has ever dated was Roy.” Oliver said  
“Fair enough. So Felicity, who's your mom going out with tonight?” Laurel asked  
“I have no idea. She met him at a bar the other night, I guess. Knowing my mother, she found the worst possible guy in Star City.” Felicity said   
“I offered to find out who it was and threaten him, but Felicity said no.” Oliver said, causing both the women to laugh and shake their heads at him. 

“Felicity, Oliver? I’m back.” Donna’s voice rang throughout the main floor of the condo.  
“We’re in the dining room!” Felicity called out  
“Ooh, I finally get to meet the famous Donna Smoak.” Laurel said before taking a drink of her coffee.   
Donna appeared in the doorway, clothed in a black dress that, for her, was pretty conservative, Felicity noticed.   
“Mom, this is our friend Laurel. Laurel, my mother, Donna Smoak.” Felicity said   
“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Smoak.” Laurel said  
“Oh, please, it’s Donna. It’s nice to meet you.” Donna said   
Donna pulled out a chair next to Felicity and sat down.   
“How did your date go?” Oliver asked  
“It was wonderful. Such a nice man.” Donna said with a grin.  
“I would feel more confident about that if you’d give me some information about him.” Felicity said  
“So you can run a background check and a credit check? No thanks.” Donna said with a laugh.  
Oliver stood up, picking up his and Felicity’s wine glasses.  
“Would you like a glass, Donna?” Oliver asked  
“I’m good.” Donna said  
Oliver went into the attached kitchen, partly to refill the glasses, partly to avoid the conversation he knew would turn into an argument about Donna’s date.  
The doorbell rang, causing Oliver to look at the clock, wondering who would show up so late. It was nearly midnight.   
“I’ve got it.” Oliver said, assuming it was Thea.  
When he opened the door, the last person he expected to see was Captain Lance.  
“Captain? Is everything okay?” Oliver asked a slightly horrified looking Captain Lance.  
“I thought Thea sold this place.” Lance said  
“No, she gave it to me...What’s going on?” Oliver said, confusion obvious in his voice.  
“Donna’s daughter...is Felicity?” Lance said  
Oliver’s eyes went wide as he figured out what was going on.  
“You were Donna’s date. You're dating my girlfriend's mother. Oh, this is fantastic.” Oliver said, laughing because he wasn’t sure what else to do.  
Oliver stepped back, letting Captain Lance inside.  
“Please, come in. Laurel’s here.” Oliver said, still laughing.   
“I just can’t escape you, can I?” Lance asked, his voice making it clear he was only half kidding.  
Oliver led Lance towards the dining room, curious to see everybody’s reaction.  
“Captain Lance? What are you doing here?” Felicity asked as soon as they stepped in the room.  
“You know Quentin?” Donna said  
Felicity looked to Oliver who just chuckled.  
“He’s my father.” Laurel said  
“Oh, what a coincidence.” Donna said  
“Yeah, it’s a small world.” Felicity said  
There was a moment of silence, broken by Lance.  
“Donna, you left your phone in my car, I just wanted to bring it back.” Lance said  
Donna stood, heading towards the living room, grabbing his hand to pull him along.  
“Oh my god.” Felicity said once they were out of sight.  
Laurel laughed.  
“I thought I had successfully eliminated any risk of Captain Lance being my father in law. No offense, Laurel.” Oliver said  
“None taken.” Laurel said as Felicity stood up, sneaking towards the door to spy on her mother, not unlike she had when she was little and her mom dated.  
Laurel and Oliver quickly followed suit.  
“The Heart Eye Emoji comes to mind.” Felicity whispered  
Laurel stepped away from the door.  
“I haven't seen him look at anybody like that in a long, long time.” Laurel said quietly.  
“Her either.” Felicity said as she and Oliver stepped back from the door.  
“Our parents could certainly do worse than each other.” Laurel said  
Felicity started laughing, almost hysterically.  
“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked  
“If they ever got married, Laurel and Sara would be my step sisters. And if I marry you, that would make them your step sisters in law both of whom you have dated.” Felicity said  
Laurel joined in on Felicity's laughter.  
“I actually find this horrifying, I’m only laughing because I’m not sure how else to respond.” Oliver said  
“Well, in my father’s defense, if he wanted to find somebody who’s daughter you haven't slept with, he’d probably have to go out of state.” Laurel teased  
“Hilarious.” Oliver deadpanned 

Laurel left with her father, and Donna went to bed, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.  
“We’re never getting her out of this city now that she has a guy she likes, you know that, right?” Felicity said  
“I don't mind her being here.” Oliver said  
“Yes, and I know you’re thrilled she’s dating Lance.” Felicity said  
“They both deserve to be happy.” Oliver said  
“Even if it's fifty shades of awkward.” Felicity laughed  
“Oh well. I can't blame him; you Smoak women are pretty hard to resist.” Oliver said with a grin


End file.
